Friendly Spar Kihaku And Takome
SanadaKihaku: -Kihaki had went home to treat the cutts on his left hand, he got them from punching the concrete floor of the compound earlier, he didnt know what got into him. all he Remembered was himself sitting on his knees one moment, and the othe rhes standing up in front of the stone dummy. His bokken broken, his right protector cracked and the cutts on his left hand. he threw away what was left of his bokken .And headed back into the village, to get his protector fixed. After that was done,he headed back to the compound to continue training TakomeAkimichi: -Takome had been home, lying down on the floor in the living room sketching in her sketch book sketches of what happened yesterday once she had met her sensei and two teammates. The excitement of finally becoming a genin and meeting both her sensei as well as her two teammates, has got her pumped up. She then gets the urge to spar someone, anyone no matter who they might be. Takome wants to become stronger and stronger until she can no longer become stronger if that were even possible, but in her mind there is no limit to becoming stronger. Takome then packs her bag with first-aid and the other nessacarry things she thought she might need to bring after sparring someone. She then packs her sketch book she had been sketching in and her sketching tools into her bag. Takome straps the bag to her back and heads to the main gate. Once arriving at the main gate, Takome takes a quick look around to see whom she might spar first and to see if anyone was here. She sees a strange teenager with a mask on his face. Takome walks up to this stranger and as she approaches the stranger hoping to make a new friend and a sparring partner.- Hi ya there, stranger. The names Takome Akimichi. But you can call me Tako for short if you want. I'm afraid we haven't met before. May I ask what your name might be and would you care to spar? -Takome would wait for a response from the strange teenager, but she would have a serious look on her face.- SanadaKihaku: The boy looked up at her as he spoke- Kihaku Sanada of the Takeda, as for your offer Takome. Il gladly accept. Perhaps a sparr will free me of these memories that plague me.But we shall see, Prove me your strenght- He umped back a few feet as he took his stance, his left arm was in front of his stomach, his hand open, his right arm at the height of his neck. His right hand clenched into a fist as he bended trough his knees a bit and spoke. - Alright girl lets do this xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would stand in the middle of the main gate compound as she watched the two as she would chuckle “the rules are gonna be clear and simple..”-Kirei would say- “No beating each other up with the intend to get each other to the hospital NO seriously Injury’s as wounds that are very deep and NO broken bones. As if this is going to far i will interfere even if one of the rules are gonna be broken so i expect a friendly spar from you both.-Kirei would walk to the side as she spoke what she had to mention as she would watch them~ TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would smile as the teenager spoke.- It's a pleasure to meet you Kihaku. -As he accepted her challenged and prepared for the spar, Takome also jumps back a few feet back and spreads her feet apart making a firm stance. Takome would then put both her first up while they were clentch. She would begin to think about how she would spar him and how she would far in a spar against a Takeda.- I shall do more than prove my strength, I shall prove why we should become friends and sparring buddies. -Takome would smile as she says that then she would put a serious face.- Yes Let us do this. TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would smile as the teenager spoke.- It's a pleasure to meet you Kihaku. -As he accepted her challenged and prepared for the spar, Takome also jumps back a few feet back and spreads her feet apart making a firm stance. Takome would then put both her first up while they were clentch. She would begin to think about how she would spar him and how she would far in a spar against a Takeda.- I shall do more than prove my strength, I shall prove why we should become friends and sparring buddies. -Takome would smile as she says that then she would put a serious face.- Yes Let us do this. -Takome would wait and let him make the first move.- SanadaKihaku: - as he heard a voice and looked toawrds it. He would see Kirei. it took him off guard a moment as he looked away a deep blush hidden under his mask. HE shook his head like a madman, to get the image of her and Riku naked out of his head. He shifted his feet as he took off towards the girl. with incredible speed for somone his age. In merely 3 seconds he had reached Takome as it was announced By a kick aimed at hergut. the blow if it struck true, would knock the girl back a few feet and cause her to gripp her stomach. Kihaku followed his kick, by jumping back and taking on his first stance again- PyroSincarta: -Sincarta Uchiha was wandering around the village looking at the new scenery getting used to the place after moving in only weeks ago. He keeps his collar up trying to hide himself hoping no one would recognize him. He walks around with his lonesome self as he passes by an opening seeing shinobi grouped together. He flinches and stumbles back behind the wall as a nervous feeling overcomes him. He peeks from behind the wall looking at them as he sees a spar going on. He stays silent and watches on.- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would nod towards Kirei-san. She would then see Kihaku coming at her with a very fast speed, she immediately prepares for his attack. As his kick aimed for my gut, she places both her hands at her gut and catches his foot. If successful, she takes his feet and throws him towards a tree. If takome successes in throwning him she would then quickly take make her firm stance again. Assuming that Kihaku would get up unharmed and attempt to come at her once again.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku wouldnt even reach the tree as he pushed himself onto the ground, sliding back a few feet as he stood up. His face seemed cold, Void of Emotion as he spoke- Not bad Takome. But lets see you deal with this.- HE moved again, as he came up her right side a low aerial kick aimed at her cheekbone, a connection would knock the girl to the left. as he moved again, now his knee aimed at her gut. connection would make her crinch on the spot and would be followed by an elbow blow on ehr back that would slamm her into the ground- PyroSincarta: -He would still be peeking from behind the wall watching the spar.- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would nod at him for she was very much impressed- Same to you Kihaku. -As he told her let's see you deal with this, Takome would prepare for his attack. Next Takome would take his first hit to the side, but once hit she would see his second attack. As he aims for my gut again, I jump up in the air and flip backwards which would make her standing behind him. Takome would if successful grab him from behind and put him in a head lock.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku stood there as she took him in a headlock as he spoke- that was unwise girl.- He grabbed her wrist as he aimed a backwards kick towards her left legg, connection would knock her off balance and break her gripp, but because he would be holding her wrist he would be able to throw her a few feet away from him, towards a tree as he spoke again.- at least try to attack me. Defense alone wont win you any battles. You are an akimichi. show me that you too have their strenght.- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome is thrown at the tree, as she hits it she immediately gets back up with a smirk on her face- You got some nerve talking to me like that, I shall prove you I am an akimichi. Just so you know defense isn't always bad. -Takome smiled at him after saying that, for he had no idea that her playing defense was to see how he reacts in a spar and what his strengths and weakness were. Takome would then run towards Kihaku but as she comes in close contact with him, she jumps into the air and aims a kick to his side. If successful, she would then attempt to elbow him in the back like he had once planned to do the same to her before. If successful with the second attack, she would again try to put him in yet another head lock.- PyroSincarta: -He quietly sneaks in going behind the buildings on the side and goes to sit down on the bench silently. He was getting tired of standing.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei watched the new boy she haven’t seen around as she smiled as she was glad new people were coming here as she then went back focusing in the friendly spar just in case she was needed~ PyroSincarta: -He plays with his thumbs nervously glancing around at the new faces then returns his attention back at the spar- SanadaKihaku: -This was it,the moment he had been waiting for. she thought she had seen his strneghts and weaknesses.but she was wrong. As she would soon find out.As he rkick came to his he moved up his arn to block, catching the kick on his protector, as she landed to elbow him in the back, he sidestepped with a spin, as he grabbed hold of her right arm, with his left hand tightly. His right arm over hers. If she didnt she would crash into his arm, causing him to react by grabbing hold of her shirt as he kicked her feet from under her, causing her to feel . His right arm against her throat, as he spoke to her. - Id be wiser to just give up now Takome. TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would be pinned to the ground by Kihaku but would be smiling. For she was hoping to have such a spar with a formidable opponent. Takome would try to speak with Ki's right arm against my throat.- No way dude, I've been looking forward to a spar like this, to give up would be to give up on trying to become stronger. -With saying that Takome would take her free arm and grab Kihaku's arm, with all of her strength she takes his arm and pushes it away. If successful Takome gets free from his right arm being up against her throat. She then immediately takes a deep breath and exhales it. Afterwards Takome takes her free arm and grabs Kihaku by the shirt and throws him off of her and up into the air. If Takome succedes in throwing him up in the air, she would immediately jump up into the air with her knee aimed to his gut. Takome would smile at him as she attempts to knee him in the gut if successful she would then spin around him getting on his back, landing him face down into the ground.- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku simply smirked under the part of his shirt covering his mouth.HE allowed her to get him airborne, but before her knee would connect to him he grabbed it in his right hand,sending himself into a flipp dropping his own knees into her chest.it wa simpossible for her to dodge this kind of attack. And send themselvesvcrashing downwards with her- if she couldnt come up with any means, the crash would most likely knock her out and leave her with some bruises- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome fails in succeding in kneeing him in the gut. She would get pludged into the ground by Kihaku, but while being pludged into the ground Takome would smiling and thinking I may have losted but at least I kept up my own. Takome hopes that she has made a new friend and sparring partner. Takome would hit the ground hard, but wouldn't receive any major or serious damage. Takome would have a few bruises on her but wouldn't be knocked out, she would simply be dizzle and a bit out of it. She would look at Kihaku with a serious face.- Well done Kihaku, that was an interesting spar. We should do this again sometime. You are also quite a formidable opponent and a strong one at that. -With that said Takome would just lie there on the ground in pain with only a few bruises. She would assume that someone would help her up, so she waited there on the ground for someone to help her up.- PyroSincarta: O.O -His eyes widened at the spar seeing that the young boy won this fight against the young lady. He looks at him with a nervous look and decides to steer away from him. He then looks at the ground to the young lady with a concerned look on his face. He wants to help but doesn't know what he would do...he just sits there silently, still worried.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would walk over to her as she picked her up. She would walk over to a near bench as she layed Tako down as she would take some balsem out of her pocket one that her aunt made just for bruises to take away the pain and to heal them faster as she would open up the balsem she would take a bit as she would put some balsem on all her bruises as she would smile to her "they will be gone in no time."-Kirei would tell her as would place her bottle of balsem away~ PyroSincarta: -Looks over to her as she lies down on the bench still concerned- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome is placed on a bench by Kirei-san. She would smile at her while Kirei-san puts balsem all over her bruises. Takome would swinch a little due to it stinging a bit.- Thank you Kirei-san. I appreciate the help. -Takome would closes her eyes and rest a bit until Kirei-san has told her she is allowed to move.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look up to the boy as she made a move with her hand to tell him that he can come closer if he wants to as she would look to Tako she smiled a bit "you can move, but just take a bit rest for now ok??"-Kirei would say to her- "caus you just got out of the spar" TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would smile back with her eyes still closed- Thanks Kirei-san and okay I will. -Takome starts to wonder whomelse she was talking to. Even though she has her eyes close, she keeps her self alert.- PyroSincarta: -Looks at the taller woman motioning to him to come closer if he wants to. He is curious so he gently gets up from the bench and walks over to them looking at the semi-injured lady. He opens his mouth and speaks in a soft concerned tone to her.- "A-Are you ok..?" TakomeAkimichi: -Takome would open her eyes to see a strange boy looking at her. She would smile at the boy feeling happy that such a stranger is concerned about her.- Yes I am fine. Thank you for being so concerned. I am Takome Akimichi by the way. But you can call me Tako for short if you want. -Takome would couch a bit then continue to speak to the boy- May I ask what your name might be and whom you are? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile to them as she listened to Tako "oh i'm Kirei Hime Yamanaka by the way but everyone calls me Kirei"-she would say with a friendly voice~ SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku though he won, he didnt show any sign of pride or excitement. In the end the spar didnt help him at all. He still couldnt look at kirei the way he used to-he moved to the bench farthest from them as he sat down and looke dup at the sky. He didnt speak nor look their way. All he could do was try and keep his mind empty . So he started filling his mind by thinking about what sorts of trainings he could do next and that he had to ask his Sensei about his bokken and about helping find out if he had an innate nature, so he could finally learn ninjutsu. For Kihaku had to grow strong. So that Kirei would never risk her life for him again. But also because the red eyed man was now also his enemy.- PyroSincarta: "Heh...It's no problem...My name is Sincarta Uchiha. Nice to meet you Takome. -He smiles then looking to the taller woman and nods.- Nice to meet you as well, Miss Kirei. -He bows to her acknowledging her authority.- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome smiles feeling very happy, for she had made yet another new friend.- Sincarta Uchiha huh? So your an uchiha, well I am glad to meet an uchiha. -Takome would look away from the boy for a moment and holler at Kihaku as he moved over to a bench far away- Yo Kihaku, Nice spar. I hope to spar you again sometime. -Takome would smile at him- So what do you say? Shall we be friends? -Takome would wait for his response while attempting to sit up on the bench.- PyroSincarta: -Looks at Takome's headband as his eyes widen.- "Your a ninja..." -His mind flashbacks to his old school turning into a raging fire. He closes his eyes tightly shaking away the old memories. He wants to know how to become a ninja but without letting his obsession of fire get in the way but instead to aid him in his conquest.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would look at Sincarta as he seemed to be suprised "yes were both Ninja's is something wrong with that if i may ask??"-Kirei would say with a friendly voice- SanadaKihaku: -Kihaku got up and without even replying takome, he wandered off into the woods. Kihaku was heading for his usual place,the clearing in the middst of the forest.But he didnt run his way there like he used too. He walked there, about an hour later, he finally made it there. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them rushed to the other side of the clearing as he started throwing punch after punch on the tree. after a while he started making combos. High punch, low punch, mid punch, following it up with elbow blows , upper arm blows with his protectors.After an our an half of practicing exhaustion was kicking in a shis breathing got heavier, but he didnt stop. Instead he switch over to kicks. One after the other. and after a while of normal kicks , he again started making combos. High kicks, mid kicks, low kicks. followed by knee kicks and kicks even with his shinnguards and the tipps of his feet.- TakomeAkimichi: -Takome laughes while fully sitting up on the bench.- Of course I am a genin. -Takome would pat the sit next to her on the bench and look at Sincarta.- You can take a seat if you want. PyroSincarta: -Looks down thinking real quick then sits next to Takome looking back up to Kirei- "No nothing wrong with it...just....." -His voice trails off as he geows silent yet again.- Category:Spar Category:Yonshigakure RP